Sheet metal nuts or mounting clips are used in the automobile industry as well as in the household appliances industry for fastening trim work or other components to the sheet metal body. Many conventional sheet metal nuts are designed to be pushed onto the edge of a sheet material work-piece having a hole adjacent thereto until a hole of the sheet metal nut and the work-piece coincide.
However, many motor vehicle construction processes require that trim work or other components be fastened to the interior vehicle chassis, exterior body panels or other fastening points which do not lie at the edge of the sheet material or work-piece but in other areas of the work-piece surface, such as the middle. For this case, the present invention provides a sheet material mounting clip that may be received into a bore hole formed in the sheet material and operative to be easily inserted while providing a substantial resistance to pull out forces.